Forum:2016-17 Australian Region cyclone season
Betting pools for this page Related Pages: *2016-17 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season (Betting pools) *2016-17 South Pacific cyclone season (Betting pools) December 07U.YVETTE Tropical Cyclone Yvette Yes. It's already the 7th disturbance for the Australian region, although it's the first to be named. Also forecast to hit Australia on Christmas Day. Hopefully not as bad as Tracy '74. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:11, December 22, 2016 (UTC) 08U.NONAME Tropical Low 08U Formed almost immediately after the system above. However, this is unlikely to be named. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 07:11, December 22, 2016 (UTC) March 22U.NONAME Tropical Low 22U Haven't commented for almost 3 months. Anyway, it's the peak of the season as 22U formed on March 14. 02:15, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Also, we've missed Alfred and Blanche. :( 02:17, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Now, it dissipated. 17:34, March 19, 2017 (UTC) It had formed a while ago on March 20. 01:15, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Actually, they switched the tropical lows' numbers, so the one that formed on March 20 is 22U. 01:20, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Dissipated. 00:52, March 25, 2017 (UTC) 12S.CALEB Tropical Cyclone Caleb New storm that formed today. It has been upgraded into a tropical cyclone. 20:17, March 23, 2017 (UTC) It's forecasted to dissipate later, but still, it's a tropical cyclone. 01:01, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Still going. It was to weaken about now, but it maintains its strength. 17:34, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Tropical Low Caleb Finally weakened into a tropical low. 02:29, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Caleb It's gone. That was fast. 05:18, March 27, 2017 (UTC) 24U.DEBBIE Tropical Low 24U Formed in the same date as above (Caleb). Expecting it to hit Australia on the 27th. 00:58, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Debbie Now named; it's upgraded to a tropical cyclone. 04:04, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Looks like the forecast track is almost similar to Yasi in 2011. It might be Yasi 2.0, but weaker. 04:11, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Looks like we're finally gonna see some action in the Australian basin, which hasn't seen a category three or stronger cyclone since Quang of April 2015! That was almost two years ago! Wow, I didn't expect the basin to pull off that kind of an inactive streak. However, the Indian Ocean dipole was (or still is) positive. Anyway, areas like Mackay and Townsville are gonna have to watch this storm, Debbie is forcasted to reach C3 on the Saffir-Simpson Scale. [[User:IbAHAn1829tree|''Sincerely,'' IbAHAn1829, and stay safe!]] \[[User talk:IbAHAn1829tree|(:-D)Chat]]/''Ta ta!'' 12:00, March 25, 2017 (UTC) It intensified into a Category 2 in the Australian Scale and Category 1 in the SSHWS Scale. And yeah, let's hope that it will be a Severe Tropical Cyclone later on. 17:32, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Severe Tropical Cyclone Debbie It was upgraded into a severe tropical cyclone making it the first one since Quang to intensify into a Category 3 or higher in the Australian Scale. 02:29, March 27, 2017 (UTC) It could be a Category 4 or even a 5 (on the Australian Scale) before it makes landfall. 05:22, March 27, 2017 (UTC) It's now a remarkable Category 4 (Aus.) and Category 3 (Saffir-Simpson) tropical cyclone. That's just, wow. 03:26, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Now it's getting ready to make landfall guys. Prepare yourselves as it makes landfall over Australia. 03:32, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Debbie (2nd time) It had made landfall and is rapidly weakening. At least 1 person was killed during the cyclone. 01:23, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Debbie It was downgraded into post-tropical over Australia moments ago. What a cyclone! 20:36, March 29, 2017 (UTC) April 15S.ERNIE Severe Tropical Cyclone Ernie Holy shoot! Didn't notice that storm until now. Tropical Cyclone Ernie was once a Category 5 in the Australian Scale but is now a Category 3. Why did I miss that?! 19:25, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone Ernie Weakened to a Cat. 2 cyclone in the Aus. Scale (Cat. 1 in the SSHWS Scale). 17:00, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Ernie weakened to a Category 1 in the Australian Scale. 03:06, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Also, my IP address has changed. :/ 03:12, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Finally downgraded into a TS in SSHWS. 05:48, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Ernie It dissipated before my own eyes. 01:53, April 11, 2017 (UTC) 27U.NONAME Tropical Low 27U Low that formed April 6. Doesn't have much information by the storm. 17:03, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Weird 27U made landfall on Australia. 01:55, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Weakening, I expect it to dissipate maybe tomorrow. 22:31, April 12, 2017 (UTC) P.S. It's quiet in here, I wonder why is everyone not here? It's miraculously still going. I mean what the heck. It still been going for about 9 days without intensifying into a Category 1. (Aus.) 16:54, April 15, 2017 (UTC)